keshin
by miski mangakid
Summary: after maka defeats the keshin lord death throws a huge party. soul takes her to slow dance with him and tells her he needs to tell her something. will soul finally tell maka how he really feels?
1. Chapter 1

We danced slowly to the music everyone watching us. I got a little nervous, so I focused on soul's swaying body and tried to match his movements. " you're not very good at dancing are you?" soul chuckled. " well it's a bit strange with all of these people watching." I said blushing a little. "well you defeated the keshin your pretty cool right now everyone just wants to see what you can do plus I think there a little scared of you, even black star doesn't want to take the spotlight from us." "yeah that's a surprise.." I said although I secretly hoped that black star would take all of the eyes off of us.

"Maka" soul said. His head was down but I could see him blushing. Other people started to finally begin dancing along with us. Black star and Tsubaki slow danced

"yes soul?"

"I… umm…have to.. Well I have to tell you something" soul mumbled. "yeah what is it soul?" I asked

I was hoping he was going to tell me how he felt and I thought, "please please please god have him tell me how he really feels please please please"

"Maka what would you do if I hit you ?" soul choked.

"what? What kind of question is that?" I said obviously annoyed

"please just answer it.." soul said smirking his toothy smile

"hit you back of course.." I replied wondering where he was going with this.

"and.." he paused for a long time and then lifted his head slowly so that his crimson eyes met mine.

"what would you do if I loved you?"

I stopped dancing, I took my arms off of his shoulders.

"Maka. Umm.."

I lifted my head

"love you back of course." and in that instant soul grabbed my waist and met my lips with his.

"yyaaaahooooo! Go soul!" black star screamed

"well that just ruined the entire moment." I laughed

Soul's face had the biggest smile I had ever seen.

"Maka I love you and I will always love you."

"ditto" I replied

_**Soon after Maka turned soul eater into a death scythe and a couple years later soul and Maka have turned Maka's room into a guest room. They are currently 20.**_

"no don't go." soul tightened his grip on my waist.

"I have to lord death said there's an emergency and he needs us to go to the death room." I whined

"no he didn't please come back to bed.." soul whimpered

"soul! Stop being so lazy!"

"no it's not cool for lord death to call us at 8:00 in the morning.

"soul it's not even that early in the morning!" I whined "c'mon soul." I kissed him lightly on the lips. but he held me there for a long time, feeling his tongue caress mine. "how about we do something else." soul smirked a toothy smile. "soul.." I giggled "not now c'mon we have a job to do!"

"fine." he mumbled

He ripped of the covers and they flew over my head so I couldn't see.

"soul!" I laughed

then he grabbed my waist from behind me and pulled me up, holding me close to his chest. I could feel his heat, and his strong arms around me

"you should really get dressed or do you really plan on seeing lord death in your underwear?" I remarked

"yeah you have a point Maka." he laughed

He let go of me and started to put his pants on.

"are you really going to wear that stupid jazz suit."

"it's not stupid! I think it's really cool" soul whimpered

"yeah ok what ever wear it." I said

I opened the door to our bedroom and walked out into the living room. Still it's original color from 7 years ago when we first moved here.

"soul hurry up!" I yelled

"I'm here!" soul said he came out and closed the door behind him.

I couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked in that tux.

"Alright let's go"

"alright." I said and I took souls hand and we walked out the door and headed for the academy


	2. Chapter 2

Soul parked his motorcycle at the beginning of the steps to the school. He still used the same one from the first time we met Krona.

"I wonder what this is about.." I pondered questioningly.

"I'm not sure but the school seems kind of well.. Dead." soul said his face turned from a smile into a frown.

"yeah it does.."

Once we reached the top I noticed the one person I did NOT want to see

"Maka! My baby girl! How are you! Oh I've missed you two sooo much!"

"hi dad.." I said reluctantly

"soul you had better be taking good care of my Maka!" dad yelled at soul.

"dude there's really no need to get so worked up it's not like I'm torturing her.." soul whined

"can we please just go to the death room without a big fight AGAIN." I retorted.

" whatever you say Maka." dad said smiling his creepy smile.

When we finally arrived to the death room we found all of the death scythes gathered around a mirror and of course kid, liz, and patty were there too.

"it's about time you three what took you so long?" lord death said in that stupid goofy voice of his.

"yeah I wanted to find out who I had to kill sooner!" black star yelled.

"please black star.." Tsubaki pleaded.

"anyways we should probably start the meeting now!" lord death cried before I could yell back at black star.

"I have terrible news." lord death said

"it seems a new keshin has been born.."

"wait.. What?" and then I felt it. Fear..


	3. Chapter 3

I guess soul saw it on my face. Because he came up behind me and grabbed me by the waist. He always was quite good at telling how I was feeling.

"Maka don't worry everything's OK we're safe here." soul whispered in my ear.

I nodded trying to hold back tears

The time I faced off the Keshin I was so brave and thought nothing could touch me but a few days later I was thinking about how soul and all of my friends almost DIED and that we hardly survived.

I knew I could always knock myself out again and become a weapon but this Keshin was new and he was stronger..

A shiver ran up my spine.

"Maka we're stronger then everyone in the world we'll be fine.. Now please stop shaking." soul whispered into my ear.

My dad suddenly looked our way and gave soul a dirty look.

"Maka your last encounter with the Keshin was really quite lucky you barely even made it past the barrier he was creating so that he could rest. Although after that you did show some serious skill!" he said winking.

"yeah." I said half-heartedly.

"but I should give you fare warning. This one is stronger and might not be beaten quite so easily." lord death explained.

A shiver ran up my spine.

"fear is what makes us strong, fear is what makes us strong.." I thought.

Marie looked over to me "hey Maka it'll be fine we'll all be there so don't worry so much about it."

I could see right threw her though, she was terrified and was trying to convince herself that everything would be OK.

"how exactly do you plan on defeating the Keshin lord death." Azusa asked.

"with the power he has gained it's nearly impossible to kill him."

Stein said

"wow you're just a bucket full of laughs.." dad retorted.

"I'll kill him of course!" black star yelled.

"I've practically surpassed god already! And I'm ready to finally do it!"

Everyone groaned.

"well that's swell and all but we actually need a PLAN so that you can do that.. Especially since you haven't done that yet."

Black star made a face and sat back down.

"well I suppose we could try to lure him into death city and have you finish him off.." Justin said. "of course I'd be by your side to help you out sir." soul said

"as you should always be soul." stein said.

Soul smiled a little halfheartedly "umm yeah sorry about the delay."

" well back to business.. It sounds like a plan to me but we have to figure out how to lure him over here.." lord death said scratching his chin.

"sir I suggest we find out more about him." I crocked.

"yes Maka and soul I suggest you go out and find more about him"

"he used to live in England, London." Azusa said.

"right." I said.

"well I guess we'd better get going." soul remarked

I smiled. " at least I get to have soul with me." I thought

" spirit you can replace soul as my personal death scythe for now." lord death remarked

"but.. But.. I need to go.." he stammered

"I'm sure they'll be fine without you." stein said smirking.

" stupid over protective dad.." I thought. Soul and I walked out of the death room and went out to get information on the newborn Keshin.


End file.
